


Wedding Jitters

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, stella from versus as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: An arranged marriage isn’t all that bad.  Ties in with my general Noctella headcanon from my first fic: Love & Destiny.





	Wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Final Fantasy XV Rare Pairs Week. Day 2: Getting Married.

Stella looked at the water before her.  Altissia was beautiful.  There was no doubt about it.  Its white buildings surrounded by blue seas.  It was truly a sight to behold.  A perfect place to get married in.  But all the youngest Nox Fleuret could think was whether or not she’d be able to hijack a boat and leave.

But she couldn’t do that.  She had a duty to her country and her people.  Ravus was destined to rule Tenebrae, Luna destined to be the Oracle, and her, the youngest Nox Fleuret was destined to be the Queen of Lucis and unite two great people against the Empire.

In truth, Stella shouldn’t have been complaining.  She hadn’t seen Noctis in twelve years and her only form of communication was the notebook that Luna had given her when she was thirteen.  You could only say so much in a letter.  But still, she knew in her heart Noctis was a good man who would love her.  She wasn’t upset over the idea of marrying him.  She was upset that it had to be this way.  An arranged marriage.  She was being forced to marry him for the greater good.  And that thought made her sick that she couldn’t just marry him for love.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  There was no avoiding it now.  She’d have to go back to room where her extravagant wedding dress was waiting for her.  After all, she was getting married in the morning.

“Thinking of running away?”  Her eyes widened as she turned around quickly.  Noctis stood behind her with a sly smile on his face.  “It’s ok.  I was kind’ve thinking the same thing.”

She crossed her arms.  “Oh really?  Am I not a good enough bride for you?”

Noctis let out a nervous chuckle.  “Actually, you’re too good for me.  That’s why I would’ve ran.  So you had the chance to find someone better.  But then I thought, I deserve to be selfish.”

Stella couldn’t help but laugh at the joking tone in his voice.  “Well thank you for not abandoning me at the altar.”

Noctis walked towards her until he was just a foot in front of her.  “We’re going to be ok, aren’t we?”

Stella nodded.  “We will.  I think…I just needed to see you once…before we got married.  Just to remind myself that I’m marrying my friend first and not the prince of Lucis.”

“I feel the same way.”  Noctis, in a moment of boldness, lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek.  “It’s not too late to elope.”

Stella let out a laugh that melted Noctis’ heart.  “I don’t think so.  Luna and Nyx eloped and they still haven’t heard the end of it.”

Noctis also laughed.  “I guess you’re right.”  He dropped his hand from her face and instead held one of her hands in his.  “So I guess we should go back.”

“We should.”  

In another act of boldness, Noctis leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.  Before pulling away, he moved his lips closer to her ear.  “The next time I kiss you, we’ll be husband and wife.”

Stella tried to keep the chill from running down her back.  “In that case, we better get going.  The sooner we get back, the sooner we are to wed.”

Noctis pulled back and laced his fingers through her hand and suddenly getting married tomorrow didn’t seem so daunting.


End file.
